


cake mix [ kuroo tetsurou ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: your birthday is soon and kuroo suggests an early celebration.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 15





	cake mix [ kuroo tetsurou ]

**Author's Note:**

> cute lil domestic fic for my bae my gootoe ilysm hoot i hope u like also kuroo !!!! kuroo i need to write more for kuroo
> 
> posted originally on @hajimies

“y/n.”

no response.

“y/nnnnnnn.”

you sigh, resting your phone on your chest, peering down. kuroo’s head rests on your abdomen, a pout on his lips. his arms are tight around your waist, and even if you’d like to move, you couldn’t. he has your legs pinned down, after all.

“what is it, tetsu?”

he smiles softly, and you watch as he kicks his legs like a schoolgirl. “your birthday’s soon…”

you hum. “yes. and your point is?”

his pout returns. “don’t you think we should make a cake or something?”

“why not make one the day of?” you chuckle, beginning to run your hands through his hair. he leans into the touch. “do you just want cake?”

“well, _yeah_ but i also wanna celebrate my girl’s birthday! i’m impatient, ya know.” he retorts with a tap to your hip, removing himself from your warmth. “up, up. we’re going shopping.”

grocery shopping with kuroo tetsurou is the equivalent to doing it with a child. he’ll see something he likes, run up and grab it, bounce on the balls of his feet and desperately ask if you can get it. if you say yes, he flashes you the prettiest smile and throws it into the cart like a basketball, each time without fail. if you say no, he grumbles and shoves it back on the shelf before his arms find your waist, dragging behind you as you steer the cart.

the store’s practically empty at this time of night, twenty five minutes to close is what the intercom had shouted. as the air grows chiller, you’re thankful that you stole kuroo’s hoodie when you walk back to your apartment, hand in hand. he’s warm. very, very warm.

“pleaaaaaase let me stir, i promise i won’t make a mess!” 

you shoot him a pointed glare, his lips curling into a frown as he huffs, leaning against the counter. “last time your stirred batter went flying everywhere. i don’t wanna have to clean that mess up again, tetsu.”

“that happened one time!” he whines, his head suddenly resting on your shoulder, hands caressing your waist. “pinky promise that i won’t mess up.”

you exhale, letting your head hang before shoving the whisk into his hand. “fine. but i get to decorate.”

surprisingly, he doesn’t spill it much, just a bit of the flour spilling over the edge. you get a stuttering apology, which you quickly shut up with a kiss to his lips and a reassurance. he kisses you deeper, but you pinch him by the cheeks and push him away, telling him to wait till the cake’s done for a kiss. he complains but gives in nonetheless.

“it’s an egg.”

you grin up at your boyfriend, pearly whites shining in the light. he cocks a brow, glaring down at you. together, you both look to the cake. you carved it to be egg shaped, giving it a human face. a soft blush adorned its cheeks, and kuroo couldn’t help but grimace.

“just… why an egg of all things?”

you shrug. “saw it on pinterest. thought it was cool. isn’t he cute?”

kuroo sighs, draping an arm over your shoulders and tucking you into his chest as he stares down at the dessert. “yeah, i guess it is. not as cute as you though.”  
“lame.”

he flicks your forehead, to which you smack his hand away. a beat of silence, then a chorus of laughter. it slowly dies, kuroo’s hand coursing through your hair, yours drawing circles on his waist below his shirt.

“happy birthday loser, even if you like weird egg cakes.”

“shut up, you love me, tetsu.”

“yeah, i do. i do love you.”


End file.
